Typically, an electronic device means a device such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound equipment, a desktop/laptop computer, or a vehicle navigation system that executes a specific function according to an installed program or stored information. For example, such an electronic device outputs information stored therein as a sound or an image. There are various types of such electronic devices. For example, a desktop computer or the like is provided with an input device such as a keyboard or a mouse, and a home appliance is occasionally provided with a remote controller. In an electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal, a microphone and a keypad have been used as traditional input devices, and recently, physical keypads are superseded by touch screens.
A touch screen not only functions as a display unit of an electronic apparatus which displays a screen but also functions as an input module that receives input data by sensing a user's touch. The touch screen may detect the touch of the user's body, for example, a finger, through a touch panel which is implemented in an electrostatic capacitive type or a resistive film type.
In addition to detecting a touch through the touch screen, the user's writing may be converted into an image or a document which may be stored. In order to store the user's writing as an image or a document, a display of the electronic device, for example, the touch screen, may be activated so that the contents input by the user may be confirmed.
In order to keep the contents written by the user on an intermediate medium such as paper, the intermediate medium may be kept separately. The user may scan or image the written contents as needed to store the contents in the electronic device.